Question: Add. $37.9 + 3.5 =$
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${3}$ ${7}$ $.$ ${9}$ $3$ $.$ ${5}$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $\overset{1}{3}$ $\overset{1}{{7}}$ $.$ ${9}$ $+$ ${3}$ $.$ ${5}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $4$ $1$ $.$ $4$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({37} + {3}) + ({0.9} + {0.5})\\\\ &={40} + {1.4}\\\\ &=41.4 \end{aligned}$ $37.9 + 3.5= 41.4$